Retraso de una hija
by Albondiga De Oregano
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nessie se retrasara unos meses?¿Seguiría la pasión en casa?¿Irían a la universidad? Spoiler alternativo de amanecer. Lemmon.


Capítulo 1: Pasión en la isla

BPOV

Me incorporé de un salto, aún aturdida por el sueño.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y también hacía un calor bochornoso. Tenía el pelo empapado por el sudor de las sienes y el que me corría por el cuello.

Aparté de una patada las sábanas mojadas y encontré la cama vacía.

-¿Edward?

Justo en aquel momento, mis dedos tropezaron con algo de tacto suave, plano y rígido. Era una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Me llevé la nota conmigo y caminé hacia el interruptor de luz y la prendí.

En la parte exterior de la nota alguien había escrito a quien estaba dirigida: a la señora Cullen.

Espero que no te despiertes y notes mi ausencia, pero si fuera así, quiero decirte que volveré muy pronto. Me he ido al continente de caza. Vuelve a dormir y estaré de vuelta cuando te despiertes de nuevo. Te quiero.

Suspiré. Levábamos allí unas dos semanas, así que debería haber contado ya con que se marchara, pero no había estado pensando en el tiempo.

Me fui hasta el lavabo y me limpié el sudor de la frente con agua fría. Después me di cuenta que aún seguía desnuda y fui hasta el armario donde estaban mis cosas para escoger alguna prenda fresquita.

Me quedé observando la ropa que tenía y me di cuenta por primera vez en dos semanas que me quedaba poquísima.

Cuando Edward llegara tendría que hablar con él y sus arrancaderas de ropa. Ya que no quería volver a casa desnuda.

Como hacía tanto calor, sólo me puse un sujetador y unos pantis cómodos, que sorprendentemente no eran de encaje sino más bien deportivos.

Fui hasta el comedor (cayéndome con torpeza contra la mesa) y encendí la televisión para que el tiempo se pasara más deprisa, y es que sin Edward no tenía sentido estar en esta casa, y me sentía sola en un lugar muy grande.

Hice zapping por todos los canales, y eso que había unos 200, y pude ver que solo hablaban de cómo mejorar las relaciones sexuales y de tele tienda. Me puse a ver un canal que daban consejos de como alargar el coito sexual para parejas que estaban muy necesitadas.

Me puse contenta en comprobar que estos problemas no nos pasaban ni Edward ni a mí, ya que por mi parte teníamos una vida sexual completa, pero en este canal no paraban de hablar que se tiene que hacer si un hombre no se estimula y no llega a tener una erección.

De pronto me puse a pensar, una erección es el cumulo de sangre en el miembro de un hombre a causa de la excitación. Pero yo sabía que Edward no tenía sangre en el cuerpo, pero sin embargo, juraría que tenía erecciones.

Me quedé pensando un largo rato por qué sería y llegué a la conclusión que lo averiguaría, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza preguntárselo.

-Edward, ¿los vampiros tienen erecciones?- sonaría muy grosera y le tendría que explicar por qué se lo preguntaba.

- No pienses mal pero me quedé viendo un programa de cómo mejorar las relaciones sexuales en un pareja y comencé a pensar...- se pensaría que soy una pervertida y que solo pienso en el sexo durante todo el día. Y es que la iniciativa la llevaba yo, el nunca, repito, nunca daba a entender que quería hacer el amor, siempre era yo la que tenía que dar el primer paso.

Al principio me sentía fatal porque pensaba que a lo mejor él no quería hacerlo, pero después siempre me respondía de la forma más apasionada que me podía imaginar.

Así que llegué a dos conclusiones. La primera era que averiguaría si tenía erecciones y la segunda que dejaría que él tuviera la iniciativa de comenzar, así podría ver si el me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

Pasaron dos horas, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y aún no había llegado. Pensé que me moriría de calor.

Me fui al lavabo y comencé a prepararme una bañera de agua fría, si Edward me veía de esta forma, toda sudada, estaba segura de que nunca sería el que tomara la iniciativa. Me quité el sujetador y los pantis y me estiré en la bañera, dejando todos mis músculos relajados.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuché que alguien abría la puerta.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó mi marido (que bien sonaba esa palabra (marido)).

- Estoy en el lavabo, ven- respondí ilusionada de que viniera y así podría ver sus ojos que deberían de estar de mi color favorito.

Escuché como venía hacia el lavabo con sus pasos ligeros como las plumas. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, se quedó parado durante una fracción de segundo y pude ver como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundida al ver que se giraba de golpe y que no se movía. Me asusté mucho. Es que ¿no me podía ver así? Tuve miedo a ser rechazada, otra vez, una vez tras otra. Aunque ya no se negaba a hacer el amor conmigo, sabía que aún tenía miedo de hacerme daño.

- N...no…no pasa nada, es... es que no te esperaba así y te...- ¿Edward Cullen estaba tartamudeando?

- ¿Te molestó?- le pregunté, no pude responder sin que mi voz sonora muy triste.

- No solo es que te ves tan hermosa así que no me voy a poder contener- estaba alucinando o ¿por primera vez desde que estábamos casados él era el que no se contenía de hacer el amor?

- Nadie te lo está pidiendo- le respondí con una voz de entusiasmo.

Se giró y se me quedó mirando durante unos minutos. No es que estuviera completamente desnuda, ya que el agua me tapaba el final de mis pechos, pero su mirada expresaba una cosa que yo no conocía. ¿Lujuria?

- Me preguntaba si te podría acompañar, así estarás más fresquita- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Se quería bañar conmigo! Esto promete...

- Claro, no tardes- y le regalé una sonrisa inocente.

Se giró y fue hacia la habitación, logré ver como se quitaba la camisa por el camino.

Me pregunté si de verdad ansia bañarse conmigo, ya que que yo sepa los vampiros no se duchan... O por lo menos no recuerdo a Edward mojado por la ducha. Pero eso no era lo más importante en estos momentos, por primera vez me iba a duchar con él.

Después de unos segundos, vino solo con sus boxers. Se los quitó a velocidad humana, eso me hizo pensar que solo lo hacía para mí, ya que se los podría quitar tan deprisa que yo no hubiera visto nada.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, me miró para indicarme que me levantara. Me quedé allí helada y es que ver el cuerpo desnudo de mi ángel era una sensación tan poderosa...

Me levanté y él se subió a la bañera, después me puso en frente de él y me besó con una pasión que creía que me iba a desmayar sin remedio. Se separó lentamente de mí.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, no ha pasado ni un solo segundo que no hubiera pensado en ti- me dijo, me volvió a besar- y vengo y te encuentro desnuda, ¿No sabes lo tentadora que eres para mí?-.

-Yo también te he echado de menos y en cuanto a lo de desnuda... Tampoco ayuda que te quieras bañar conmigo- le dije y esta vez fui yo quien le besó, pude notar como sus labios describían una sonrisa por mi comentario.

Se sentó en un extremo y me posicionó de tal manera que me quedé sentada detrás de él apoyándome en su perfecto pecho.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste de que irías a cazar?- le pregunté queriendo saber de su repentina ida. Normalmente me lo decía cuando se iba.

- Lo siento- me dijo con voz triste- es que no sabía que me entraría sed ten de repente- continuó- supongo que dejé de lado la sed y ayer por la noche, cuando te quedaste dormida, me acordé que sería más seguro que fuera a cazar-.

-Oh- acerté decir- Por cierto, esta mañana me dí con el marco de la mesa y me salió un morado- le dije levantando la pierna hasta que se me vio el morado pequeñito en mi muslo derecho- pero me puse hielo y se me ha calmado el dolor-.

-Cuanto lo siento- me dijo deslizando su mano derecha en mi muslo y comenzándome a dar masajes en todo mi muslo.

Estuvo un buen rato masajeándome el muslo para después comenzar con toda la pierna y finalmente con las dos manos, una en cada pierna.

-Sabes, si por cada morado que me hago vas a hacer esto, me voy a hacer más daño a menudo- lo dije en serio ya que en estos momentos me estaba haciendo que me excitara un poco.

-Bueno, no me importaría hacerte masajes las 24 horas del día- me dijo y ahora sus manos se posaron en mi vientre y el principio de mis pechos. Se me escapó un jadeo.

Por primera vez, ya no pudo aguantar más y me giró haciéndome quedar a ahorcadas encima de él.

Me comenzó a besar al principio con un poco de cuidado, pero después comenzó a besarme de una forma que casi me devoraba la boca y eso me gustaba.

De repente pude notar que su erección rozaba mi sexo (así que los vampiros si tienen erecciones...) me comencé a excitar mucho y pude observar que él lo notó porque entro dentro de mi poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, haciéndome gemir cada vez que se metía más dentro de mí.

Esta vez era diferente que las otras, yo tenía el control de todo, era yo quien me tenía que mover y era yo quien le daba placer al moverme.

Así que poco a poco comencé hacer movimientos de va y ven, a los que él me ayudó a hacerlos más fuertes, poniendo las manos en mis caderas y ayudándome a subir y a bajar.

De nuestras bocas solo salían fuertes jadeos y gemidos con algún que otro te amo en la boca del otro que era silenciado con un beso.

Me gustó mucho ver como ponía la cabeza hacia atrás de tanto placer que sentía.

En el momento de máxima tensión sexual, puso las manos a los lados de la bañera, eso era la señal que siempre hacía, cuando notaba que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y por tanta la fuerza se le fuera un poco, para no hacerme daño.

Al final, los dos gemimos a la vez en la boca del otro para ahogar nuestro placer con un fuerte beso.

De repente oí como una cosa muy dura se rompía y al instante Edward me levantaba aun dentro de mí y me llevaba a nuestra habitación besándonos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- le pregunté ahora que estaba más calmada y nuestras reparaciones se iban calmando también.

- La bañera- me dijo mirándome con una cara de disculpa- Me pensaba que no te darías cuenta.

- Wow! Si sigues así vas a destruir la casa- le dije intentando de todas las formas posibles no reírme, pero fue demasiado tarde, no pude aguantar.

- ¡Hey!, ¡Bella! No te rías- me dijo, pero él también se rió conmigo- además si sigues así está mal dicho, querrás decir si seguimos así, tú tienes la culpa de que haga estas cosas- remarcó muy bien seguimos- además si no quieres que destruyamos la casa se me ocurre una cosa que no deberíamos hacer- me dijo.

- ¡Edward!, ¡No seas malo!, ¡ninguno de los dos aguantaría tanto, sobre todo yo y mis hormonas-.

-Pues cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos que hablar seriamente con Esme y Carlisle, sobre remodelar la isla- me dijo con una cara de inocente que no se la creía ni él.


End file.
